


完美演习

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [2]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: Mendez请求Solo指导他如何成为一名完美的约会对象。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 8





	1. 上

所以，现在可以指导我怎么成为一位优秀的约会对象了吗？”

在Mendez今晚第三次认真重复他的请求后，Solo终于放下了一直没离过手的酒杯。

“你认真的？”他给自己又添了点酒，却也不忘把Mendez面前的酒杯拿走，转头又去冰箱拿了罐可乐。在糖份和酒精之间，Solo通常会替Mendez做出他认为适合晚间十点的安排。

“Joanna和我年纪相仿，有共同的爱好，理解彼此的工作，她很……”Mendez心平气和地和Solo解释着，试图想出一个比较有说服力的形容词，“她很可爱。”

“你确定你觉得她‘可爱’不是因为她是O'Donnell的叔叔的朋友的侄女的……”Solo用毛巾擦走了可乐罐上聚起的水汽，又替Mendez拉开了放到他面前，翻着眼睛回忆Joanna到底是什么身份。

“妹妹。”Mendez喝了一口可乐，被冰冷的感觉刺激得缩了缩肩膀，他的手机也跟着他的小动作响起，Solo也随着Mendez的目光瞟了放在桌子中间的手机屏幕一眼。

发信人Joanna。

又是Joanna。Solo仰头喝酒，决心不去看Mendez回复短信时脸上浮现的轻快笑意。

“很聊得来？”他看着Mendez又锁上屏幕，将手机放到一边，脸上的笑却没见要止住的意思。

“她只是和我道晚安，”Mendez摸了摸自己的脸，又跟Solo解释。

“你们见面时都聊什么？”

“我的工作，她的工作，偶尔也会聊聊摄影，她对这方面似乎很感兴趣，”Mendez有一说一，“我们也不过见过三次面而已……而且第一次O'Donnell还在场。”

见鬼的O'Donnell，Solo忍不住在心里诅咒了他一次，他不明白这个在Mendez的前三十九年人生中都从不插手和干预他的私人问题的好上司、为何要在Mendez跨入四十岁的时候一反常态，热情地为他介绍了Joanna——那个同样三十几年来都单身主义至上的……什么的妹妹。更见鬼的是，他以为Mendez一定会强烈反对，却没想到他安静地接受了O'Donnell的安排，还乖乖地去和Joanna见了面。

事情就是从这里开始一发不可收拾的。

“听起来发展得很不错不是吗，”Solo朝手机努了努嘴，“我不觉得你需要我的……指导。”

“实际上，每一次见面我都觉得有点……”Mendez犹犹豫豫，不知该如何形容他和Joanna面对面坐着时那种让他有点坐立不安的僵硬气氛，“尴尬，也不是无话可说，就只是……尴尬。”

Solo闻言挑起了眉，等着Mendez说下去。

“在情人节到来前，我们还有三个礼拜的时间可以相处，显然她也很期待与我继续见面，”Mendez认真解释着自己的动机，“我不是说要刻意给她留下好印象或者什么，但我觉得我确实有必要把我需要做好的部分做到尽量完美。”

一口酒卡在喉咙里，Solo费了点劲才咽下去。

“你都已经在为情人节做准备了？我以为你这次也会像以前一样温吞呢。”如果把互有好感也算进去的话，在Solo认识Mendez的这十年间所知的为数不多的恋爱史里，大多都是Mendez的不够主动而夭折的，要说这么主动想要去争取点什么，还真的是Solo第一次见到。

“两个人相识，如果都决定向前行，通常会很顺利展开恋爱关系，而如果彼此都决定再等一等，”Mendez无意识地咬了下不知什么时候放到嘴边的大拇指指甲，“很容易就变成熟人了，人们总是如此，对吧。”

“是啊……”Solo望着Mendez，这次也一样，那双透彻的棕色眼睛在Solo的注视下不自在地别开了。

“总是如此。”

那个时候。

Solo以不同于其他特工的特殊身份被CIA招募的那个时候，Mendez已经是技术事务科斩露了头角的伪装高手，Solo通常在国外接受Sanders的指令，Mendez执行的也多是需要出国的任务。他们知道彼此的名字和身份，却从未真正打过照面。

直到他们在俄罗斯因为重叠的任务撞上了。

起先Solo只是去为当时组建间谍小组的工作收尾，而Mendez负责协助小组成员撤退。Solo在酒会中和他需要交际的人们谈话，周旋，做着他需要做的事，直到后半场，他实在因为连轴转的行动而倍感疲倦，于是找了个好的时机从走廊绕了出去，找了个露天的阳台准备吹一吹风。

Mendez就在那个时机跟了上来。

听到身后响起的脚步声，Solo警觉地回过头去看他，明知是同僚，却也没有放下戒备。老实说，在当时，他还没准备完全信任CIA的一切。

“别误会……”Mendez一瞬间领悟了Solo会做此反应的原因，为自己的突兀而感到局促。

不过他还是迅速找回了他跟出来的重点，他跨前两步，贴近了Solo，靠着他的耳边低声提醒他：

“你有危险。”

他说完就若无其事地退开了，Solo没急着对他表达谢意，多疑的天性致使他不得不去怀疑Mendez话语的真实性和目的。

“尽快从后门离开，剩下的交给我们处理。”

Mendez朝后小步退着，边说边冲Solo笑了笑，廊厅的灯光柔柔地散开在他身上，在温和的橙黄里，Solo的眼神定格在了他的脸上，而那双眼睛里的浅浅笑意有多温柔坦率，Solo实在难以忘记。

两个人的交集自此多了起来，这缘于Solo的刻意，他尽量让自己执行任务的国家能与Mendez的任务交叠上，相熟起来是很自然的事，Mendez初识时虽然总是寡言又安静，可一旦熟悉了他的性格，就会发现他藏在那刻板印象下的有趣。Solo不知道自己在执着什么，他依然会在每一个夜晚寻找新鲜的乐趣，却也不忘在和Mendez独处的时候把所有他不注意的那些空隙用来观察他：看到看到有难度的任务资料时会抿着嘴唇不自觉皱起鼻子，有时候也会拧着眉毛思索很久，眼下仿佛能打出五官的阴影……

这些不值一提、说起来又可称得上具有存在感的回忆，占据了他和Mendez相处的第一年。之后越来越熟，熟到Solo如果受了伤、比起去医院或者找医疗组，更喜欢第一时间爬进Mendez的家，听他唠叨，被他责备，看他笨拙却细心地处理伤口……

即使到了这样的程度，他也依然什么都没有说。

有一次，只有一次，他在多伦多听说了在巴黎的Mendez在一场针对CIA情报人员制造的车祸中受了伤，他花了一个小时来找寻离他最近的航班，又煎熬地在十个小时后终于从加拿大飞到法国，一分钟都没有浪费，在凌晨两点推开了Mendez所在的病房。

因为一只腿被吊着而无法好好睡觉的Mendez显然很快就从惊愕中醒来了，他稍微坐起了点，刚按亮灯、几乎是抬头看到Solo在他床边坐下的瞬间，就被他一把抱住了。

懵了好一会儿，Mendez还是伸出手回抱了他。

合拢在Solo背后的手轻轻地拍了他一下，虽然小心到显得拘谨，却还是带去了安心的味道，这让Solo想起Mendez第一次冲他笑的那一刻。

他没有忘记过，他怎么会忘记？可到了最后，他也只是，单纯地，紧紧地，抱着他。

仅此而已。

那个晚上，像一张从来没有被洗出来过的黑白照片，而等两个人松开拥着彼此的手，底片也就被默契地遗忘在了角落。

哪怕连那点记忆，都被锁进了最隐秘的角落。

甚至从没有人想过要去翻找它。

而令人心安的气息，用力拥抱过的痕迹，向彼此传递去的温热……仿佛都不曾上演过。

Solo后来问唯一知道这件事的Gaby，如果他当时在冲动之下，开口说了些什么，又会怎么样呢？

Gaby若有所思，明明有过机会，又为什么不去试一试？

因为胆怯而错过的这个机会，就这么在漫长的时光里被密密封存起来，直到落上尘埃。

而Solo那颗跨越遥远距离跋涉而来努力想要向Mendez靠拢的心，在迟疑间，又被隔开了。

从短暂的回忆中离开，Mendez依旧捧着可乐坐在他的对面等着他的答复，他们之间，依然是隔着这样一段界限。

“对她动真格的了？还是想恋爱了？”Solo问Mendez，他想要知道，Mendez想要的到底是什么。

“偶尔我也觉得，到了我这个年纪，去抓住一个机会也变成了有点力不从心的事。”

Mendez的手指在可乐罐上无意义地比划，开始反思找Solo帮自己来一个约会培训是不是有点过分了，“我只是想……试试。”

Solo默不作声地看了他一会儿，最后他终于还是开口说：

“好的，我帮你。”

Solo以前从没见过Mendez约会的时候是什么样的，反正他不能把自己所熟知的那套技巧生搬硬套到Mendez身上——这根本不可能，这不是什么需要Mendez假扮一个常年混迹于酒吧的调情高手来套取情报的的任务，Mendez太过真实诚恳，这是他的优点，也是他的缺点。

他根本没法在一位他有好感的女士面前做角色扮演这回事儿。

“别只是这么看着我，笑一笑，说点儿什么！”Solo坐在露天咖啡馆的遮阳伞下，提醒着对面一言不发看着他的Mendez。

“我以为说话时看着对方的眼睛是表示尊重。”

“这是基本礼仪没错，但别只是尊重，你明白吗？”Solo又朝桌子坐进了点，“你周围那么多情侣，你就没学到点什么？”

“什么？”

Solo看着Mendez茫然的神情，一个念头在心里成了型。

他将手朝前伸去，拉过了Mendez搭在桌面上的手，然后握住、扣紧。

“别打算往回缩，”Solo清了清嗓子，应对着Mendez的不解，“如果你想让对方也感受到你在努力抓住这次机会，那么就别停滞不前，你得做出点儿什么，懂吗？”

Mendez还是不习惯地挣了下手，接着似懂非懂地点了点头。

“我就全程这么……握着？”

“我现在开始怀疑你前四十年里是不是连手都没牵过了。”

“当然不是！”Mendez皱着眉辩解，“我只是觉得我和她还没有到这种可以肢体接触的地步，生怕会让她觉得我莽撞冒昧……”

他也不是真的对恋爱、约会这种事一窍不通。在过去十几年里，他也有过那么几次想要好好发展一段恋情、好让自己的生活不要真的被工作填满的时刻。但过于顾虑对方的想法、在乎对方的感受反而让他变得束手束脚，每一次他尽力去维护的关系，结果却总是不尽如人意。O'Donnell倒也因此问过他，他到底是因为不够喜欢而没全心投入、还是真的在这种事情上缺少天赋。

Mendez更愿意承认自己是后者。

“我只是在教你如何有分寸的主动，”Solo捏了捏正被他扣着的、Mendez的手，“以她目前的积极性来看，她绝对不会反感的。”

Mendez做出了一个“姑且相信你”的表情，又不免觉得被Solo这样牵着手是不是太怪异了。他要的只是一些建议，Solo却单方面将建议升级成了亲身指导，甚至连他回的每一条短信，都变成了先由Solo过目后才被许可发出。虽然似乎过火了，但成效却也很不错，Joanna主动约Mendez今晚一起吃晚餐，而Solo则又临时决定为他来个特训。

“喝完咖啡你打算做什么？”Solo的话捞回了Mendez出走的思绪，他的手没有要放开的意思，像个老师一样问着Mendez。

“呃……送她回家？”在Solo又想批评他之前，他改了口，“或者再看个电影？”

Solo摇摇头，终于松开了手。他示意Mendez离开这里，Mendez也照做了，在他转了个身走向马路时，Solo跨开步子赶到了他的身边，又握住了他另一只手。

“So……”

“散步！当然是散步！”他举起两人牵在一起的手，一副严肃的口吻，“沿着安静的马路，牵着手，慢慢走，听她说话，陪她聊天，如果她的鞋子令她不舒服了，你就带她去就近的商场为她挑一双漂亮又舒适的鞋子，你怎么……”

“我明白了，我明白了，”在Solo准备说下去之前，Mendez换上了虚心的姿态，他晃了晃手臂，“但是我们还要这么牵多久？”

“在你记得牵手是拉进两人关系最重要的第一步之前，我都不会松开的。”

他们就这么一路牵着手走到了Solo常去的西装定制店，在这期间，连步速该保持在怎样一个频率Solo都细细地教给了他，Mendez以前从没觉得只是一起吃个晚餐而已也能有这么多的学问。最麻烦的事，Solo连他穿什么都考虑在内了，现在为他订制一套显然时间不够，Solo承诺在情人节当天一定会帮他准备一套最完美最合身的西装让他去赴约，不过今天，他只能从成衣中挑选一套、然后对尺寸稍加修改。

他举着手臂被设计师从头到脚量了半个小时的尺寸，又在Solo挑剔的目光中换了近二十套西装（他实在不明白Solo对他平时喜好的休闲风有什么不满意的），等他们拎着新衣服回到Solo家时，距离赴约时间只剩两个小时了。Gaby在二十分钟后也带着Solo麻烦她准备的手帕和领带到来了，这一切仅仅是因为Solo对现成配套的颜色不满意，于是麻烦今天正好有空的Gaby替他重新购买了——顺便还和他分享了Mendez值得朋友替他高兴的近况。

等Mendez终于按照Solo的要求收拾完毕、又被他喷上一点古龙水的时候，他都快认不出镜子里那个挺拔体面、一丝不苟的自己了。

“你确定我穿成这样……”他除了觉得Joanna会吓一跳之外，暂时还想不到她会有什么其他反应。

“嘿，对自己有点信心，她一定会喜欢的。”Mendez的犹犹豫豫被双手揽住他胳膊的Solo打断了，Mendez有点莫名地朝Solo眨了眨眼睛，却见Solo笑了，胳膊上的手一个用力，Solo轻轻地抱了抱他。

“所有人都会喜欢你的，相信我。”

Solo具有说服力的声音贴着Mendez的耳边传来，又稳又轻，撞到Mendez的脑子里，勾着他的神经跳了一下。

“不信你问Gaby。”Solo转瞬又放开了他，侧开身子让Gaby给出评价。

“当然，你今晚就是一个完美的约会对象。”Gaby看了看Solo，又冲Mendez夸张地比起大拇指，得到他一个和善的微笑。

“出发吧，等你的好消息。”

“什么好消息？”Mendez被Solo推着出门，对他说的话摸不着头脑。

“你说呢？”Solo停了下来，将自己裤袋里的安全套塞到了Mendez的口袋里。

“什么？不！我……”Mendez惊愕不已，绝非是他在扮纯情、也更不是不了解他们这个年纪的正常约会流程，而是今晚，他真的只是打算吃一顿饭而已，虽然上床也没什么大不了的，但他还没有做好要把和Joanna的关系推进到那么快的程度——何况她还是O'Donnell一腔热诚帮他安排介绍的，是否要让两个人的接触如此深入，他必须得深思熟虑。

“我只是替你以防万一而已。”

Solo却懒得听他的解释似的，推着他出了门，在他又转身想说什么之前把门关上了。

他在玄关那儿放空一般站了两分钟，等再走回客厅的时候，Gaby已经为他倒好了酒。他心知肚明地坐下，Gaby安静地陪他喝完了这一杯。

“我都快被你这个情圣感动了，”Gaby趴到了桌子上，将头支在胳膊上望向Solo，“有时候我真搞不懂你怎么想的，明明只要你想，没什么你抓不住的人……你到底在怕什么？”

大概今天是个适合倾谈的好日子，Solo这次倒是没像往常Gaby提起这个话题时打岔带过。他晃着酒杯，在回忆中缓缓开口，“几年前，我带一个小队到海德堡出任务，Mendez作为顾问跟我们随行，那次他身体不舒服，在酒吧我也就没心思和别人调情，一直照看着他，于是其中一个总觉得我和Mendez关系太过亲密的人拿我们打趣，说我和Mendez看起来比酒吧里的任何情侣都更像一对，Mendez呆住了，他看着那个人，接着又看向我，眼睛里都是排斥和不可思议，气氛很僵，他没什么表情地说，‘别开这种玩笑，我可不是Solo喜欢的类型’……”

“他是这么说的，但我知道他的意思其实是——‘别开玩笑，这不好笑，我和Solo绝对没可能’，不，别替他解释，也别说我过度理解或是怎么的，我了解他，你知道的，我比谁都了解他。”

人们都说Tony Mendez是CIA唯一的好人，是的，他那么好，他能看透一切却从不明说什么；他那么好，不愿意伤害每一个人；他那么好，他只是找最恰当的时机、用最婉转的方法斩断两个人之间的无限可能——除了好朋友以外的，其他任何可能。

“你现在知道我在怕什么了吧。”

怕人的自私本性，怕付出了想要回报，而得不到回报就心生怨恨。

怕落空，怕隔阂，怕失去。

等待这件事并不会令人厌倦，可它会无情地榨取你依附于其中的勇气。

当不求回报爱一个人，往往衡量不到自己对自己能有多残忍。

他并非有多享受这个退到一边的好友位置，他只是实在实在，太怕Mendez因为自己的爱意而慌张无措，刻意疏离。

为自己设计一套处理过的相处模式倒也没什么难的，最难的部分也不过只是当Mendez和他一同在场，Solo却被人问起“你到底最爱哪种类型”——无论什么场合，无论什么时间，又无论多欢乐的闲谈，总会因为Solo霎时的沉默莫名多出两秒空白的寂静。

“所以Mendez知道你在想什么？”Gaby不自觉地坐直了，这是Solo唯一一次，没有逃避这个问题，而坦诚地和她吐露一些什么。

“我猜他怀疑过，在最开始，”Solo笑了，“不过我很快就掩饰过去了，你看，所有人都相信Napoleon Solo不会真的爱上什么人，包括他。”

“除了我，”Gaby没觉得知道Solo的秘密有多值得骄傲的，这反而只会令她替Solo苦闷，“别觉得自己伪装得有多完美，其实只要稍微在意，根本处处都是蛛丝马迹。”

“所以Mendez才没有再怀疑过，因为他一点都不在意。”Solo仿似累了，他靠上了椅背，放在桌面上的手垂到了身体两边，他并非想感动自己，他只是……

“我只是希望Mendez能够得到所有他想要的。”

Gaby看着Solo，说不出话。

她只是突然理解了为什么人们总是说，单恋，其实是超越善恶的爱恋。


	2. 中

Solo从一个短暂的小憩中醒来时揉了揉略有些发胀的头，时针才指向十一点，Gaby也才走了半个小时，他却觉得仿佛已经睡了一天一夜。

他看着一旁毫无动静的手机，Mendez没有给他发来任何短信或是他以为会有的求助电话，这表示一切都很顺利，Joanna想必会很喜欢今天的Mendez——她当然会喜欢的，Solo不怎么是滋味地这么想，而后又不由自主地去想Mendez和Joanna现在正在做什么？吃完饭以后像他所指导的那样散步去了一家咖啡馆？他们之间是不是有聊不完的话题？还是自己给的安全套飞快地派上了用场？他是不是应该发个短信去问问Mendez，只要不是紧急情况，Mendez从来都是第一时间回复他的信息，如果他不回复的话是不是就说明……

就像是感应到了Solo所想一般，默契响起的门铃打断了Solo的胡思乱想。Solo像是浑身过电似的整个人从沙发上跳了起来，他奔跑去开门，如他所想，Mendez在拉开门的那刻就把脚踏了进来。

“你怎么……”Solo一时没说上话，他怕自己说的每一个字都会泄露他其实已经重新愉快起来的情绪。

“我来把这身西装还给你，”Mendez倒反而对Solo的反应有所不解了，他先是缓慢地牵动着上下眼皮眨了两次，然后才开始自己动手解领带“如果被我脱在家里的话它们一定会遭殃，你知道的，我的衣柜……”

“我不是在好奇这个，你没有和Joanna……？”

“什么？”Mendez反问着Solo的反问，片刻又恍然大悟，“吃完饭后我以散步的形式将她送回了家。”

Solo突然又有点哭笑不得，“然后呢？她没有邀请你进去坐坐？喝杯什么？”

“虽然我们聊得很愉快，但似乎大家都默认没有那个必要。”将外套和领带规整地搭在手臂上的Mendez又开始解衬衫扣子，他没过多关注Solo的反应，反而对终于从这一身极具束缚感的布料中解脱出来大感满意，“我可以借浴室洗个澡吗？老实说这身三件套真的……”

“去吧，对了……”Solo接过了他手里衣物，尽量不让自己笑意太明显，“今晚要干脆在我这儿睡吗？”

“好啊。”涌来的疲惫感让Mendez懒懒地揉了揉眼睛，又踢着拖鞋往浴室走。相识多年，Mendez在这儿过夜的次数也算不得少，Solo总会为他准备换洗的衣物、甚至也提出过要不就干脆再给他一把自家的钥匙，不过仍是被Mendez拒绝了。但只要Solo在兰利的日子，Mendez好像总是会被Solo以各种理由留下来过夜，有时候甚至不需要理由，就只是到了睡觉的时间，Mendez不提出要走，Solo也不用主动留，于是便又这么度过了一晚又一晚。

Solo将Mendez的睡衣送去浴室门口后，又将Mendez换下来的西装挂好，说不上心情是好还是不好。

他只是发现，要他真的心甘情愿将Mendez送进一场没有他的爱情中，比他自以为的，要难得多。

不过即便Solo别扭地不愿意正视，他也不得不承认，Mendez和Joanna的关系似乎因为他的从旁协助而变得愈发亲近了。

Mendez捧着手机的时间越来越长，在以前，他可是甚少依赖电子产品，除了工作需要和接听电话之外，手机于他而言更像是一个摆设，Solo从不用担心两人独处时、Mendez会因为迷恋什么最新游戏或者过于关注时事动态而减少对他的关注，更遑论工作时抛弃他的专心一致而分心去注意手机的动静了。

“你知道我说到哪里了吗？”Solo敲敲桌子，这才让Mendez将手机放回桌面，又瞪着眼睛无辜地看着他。

“Sanders打回了你的任务总结所以你要我帮你重写一份？”他不确定地重复了一遍。

“那是十五分钟前的对话，”Solo忍无可忍地抢过了Mendez的手机按下了关机，“我记得我并没有教过你两个人应当每时每刻保持联络？”

“我认为及时回复她发来的消息是基本的礼貌，”Mendez想了想，又缓缓地反驳，“而且她的工作遇到了一点麻烦，我正在……”

“到了你们这个阶段，保持神秘感也是非常重要的事，”Solo不容商量地把Mendez的手机拿到了屁股底下压着，“欲擒故纵总是百试百灵的。”

他不会中途放弃帮助Mendez完成他想要完成的事，但他确实一点都不想知道Mendez和Joanna之间发生了什么。

“但是……”

“你不相信我？”Solo靠向了椅背，盯着Mendez，打断了他的犹犹豫豫。

“……不是，不，”Mendez摇摇头，又重新将注意力放回了面前的文件上，“全都听你的。”

对于Solo的“特训”，Mendez作为提议人自然是给予了高程度的配合，Solo这些年在感情上的老练他都看在眼里，所以对于他给出的一切建议他都照单全收。只是对于Solo偶尔表现出来的反复无常，Mendez多少有点难以适应。

就像他始终记得的、某一年Solo的生日，在临近尾声的时间里，大家围着已经醉得一塌糊涂、终于放下了戒备和警惕的Solo，起哄着问他这么多年来，付出最多真心去爱过的人是谁，像是对于能够在这种情况下打探Solo的情史、是一个多千载难逢的机会。

即使已经醉到了似乎点着头就能睡过去的程度，Solo也仍是强撑着意识冲大家眨眼睛，说他最爱的人当然是他自己。

然而在场仍未觉得尽兴的人们偏是不肯放过他，你一言我一语地在他耳边反复逼问催促。最后坐在一边安安静静啜饮的Mendez看不下去了，他拉开了众人，勉强从一条小缝中挤了进去，想要把Solo带离这喧哗的场景。

没想到Solo却似乎清醒过来一般，在被Mendez拉起的中途自己抢先站直后、揽过了Mendez的脖子，让两个人的头面对面贴在了一起。

“其实啊……”Solo的语气断断续续，眼神也不像有个固定的焦点，他笑了一声，又接着往下说：

“我最爱Tony Mendez了。”

“太敷衍了吧！”熟知Solo与Mendez间好友关系的友人们大失所望，言语间又想上来架开两人继续问出个究竟，被Mendez一一挡回去后，他费力地将踉踉跄跄跨着步子的Solo扶进了洗手间。

Mendez在外边略有揪心地听着Solo在里面几乎要将胃都吐出来的声音，脑子却无法停止地总是在回放方才Solo所说的话。他的行为、他的表情、他的语气……直到水声响起，他才又转了进去，给Solo递去了手帕。

“你刚才……”

“我刚才是开玩笑的。”Solo缓过来不少，就算酒气冲天、话倒说得清楚又大声。他歪斜了下身体，又抱住了Mendez。因为站不稳的缘故，Mendez也就放任他把自己的体重转架到自己身上了。

“好朋友嘛，替我缓解一下困局，”仿佛想起了什么好笑的事情似的，Solo边说边大声笑了起来，“我怎么会喜欢你呢。”

“是啊，”Mendez勉勉强强才终于支撑住了比他沉的Solo，哀乐交加，“你不会的。”

Napoleon Solo怎么可能会喜欢Tony Mendez？

如果Mendez曾因Solo的许多个无意瞬间而想要怀疑一些什么，这些念头也终会烟消雾散。

只因他是，不会在任何人身边停留、更没可能爱上任何人的Solo。

从令自己走神的思绪中抽离出来时，Mendez才发现Solo早就结束了关于任何与工作、与Joanna有关的讨论，他甚至已经从桌子那头绕了过来，站到了自己身边，正浅靠在桌沿环抱着手臂盯着自己。

而事实上，他发呆了多久，Solo就注视了他多久。他并不知道自己无意识流露出来的那种柔软的忧郁，是如何地令Solo心中那被无数次压下去的念头再次翻涌而起。

“你和Joanna接过吻了吗？”

Solo突如其来的问题让Mendez不免呆住，他反射性地也退开椅子站了起来后才觉得自己是不是反应过度了，于是便又习惯性地、不好意思地轻抿了下嘴，在因困惑而连续眨了几次眼睛之后，才想起要回答Solo。

“没……没有，显然还没有。”

“你会接吻吗？”

“我当然……”

“你在紧张什么？”Solo忽又变得充满逗弄性的眼神里，有着隐约的深沉。

“我没有紧张。”Mendez却躲开了Solo的目光，握成拳头的手捂着嘴轻咳了一声。

“你啊——”没想到Solo却在下一个瞬间伸手环住了Mendez的腰，他顾不得Mendez的瞳孔因惊讶而放大，强硬地将他带向了自己：

“——太容易看透了。”

可我却永远无法看透你在想什么。Mendez在Solo圈住他的力量里恍神地想，这个仿佛是世界上最了解自己的人，却总是用微妙的态度让他不明所以。

只属于Mendez的、苦涩却清爽的淡淡烟草味就这么钻进了Solo心里，在Mendez仍旧茫然的神情中，Solo捏住他的下巴，将唇印了上去。

大概是因为过于突然，Mendez紧张得暂时忘却了呼吸这件重要的事，等到他终于反应过来发生什么事，Solo的舌头早就扫过了他下排的牙齿，继续往里探索直到卷住了他的舌尖。这个吻包含的侵占性是如此明确，却又带着温柔的依恋，Solo所倾注的感情让Mendez无从闪躲，只能跟着Solo的节奏，由着他摩擦自己的舌底后又引导着两人将舌头纠缠在一起。

这只是一次完美的演习而已。

Solo不停这么提醒自己，好让自己不要在这个吻里迷失到以至于忘记自己的身份、忘记自己的立场、忘记他和Mendez……始终都没有可能。

等Solo终于以鼻尖与鼻尖的轻触结束这个吻时，Mendez看起来已经被吻到失神了。他的目光追随着Solo的每一个表情，像是有无数问题要发问。他根本不可能从这个吻中学到什么，他只知道，和Solo接吻的感觉实在太奇妙了。

“至少要是这样的吻才行，”Solo看着Mendez的神情忍不住发笑，他还是伸过了手朝上捧着Mendez的下巴，大拇指从左到右轻轻抚过他仍显湿润的下唇，“没人能拒绝这个。”

是啊。Mendez只是在心里想，却没想到话就这么轻轻地从嘴里蹦了出来，他还来不及解释，就听到了Solo一记骄傲的轻笑，然后又在什么都没说的情况下按着他的脑袋抱住了他。

“如果接吻过后不知道该做什么的话，就拥抱吧。”

反正现在无论Solo做什么，只要他拿出是为了帮Mendez练习的名义，Mendez便也就能自然而然地接受。被Solo抱着不是什么令他不舒服的事，甚至会让人沉沦……他克制自己去念及这个危险的、会破坏他们好友关系的想法，又无法不去忽视这个怀抱给予他的感觉是如此舒心。

“你还记得那次吗？”

“哪次？”Mendez愣愣地反问，他试着想往后撤开点，却没想到Solo收紧了拥着的力量，将他抱得更紧。

Solo没有继续这个话题，他只是低低呢喃了句，别动。

“为什么？”这种亲密已经超出了所谓“练习”的范围，Mendez当然能感受到，Solo的这个抱拥在变质，变得让他有点……不知所措。

“因为……”

因为我不想你动。因为我不想放开你。

明明强迫自己吞下了没有拥有就没有失去的道理，为什么还是这么不想放开你。

只要能够抓住你的话，不管用什么方式，我都不会放开你。

如果我能够抓住你的话。

如果我可以的话……

当我们的牵手、拥抱、亲吻除了友情之外不再包含别的什么，当这所有的亲密在你心里甚至都找不到栖息的角落，我就应该知道，我最终能够做到的，也不过只是放开你。

“……没什么。”

Solo闭了闭眼睛，扯开了一个笑，慢慢放开了Mendez。


	3. 下

“他真的这么问你了？”本来还在啜着饮料的Joanna听到Mendez说的话后，立刻饶有兴趣地前倾了上半身用手撑住了下巴，“你怎么回答的？”

“我当时并没有第一时间反应过来，”Mendez将面前的杯子推远了一点，腾出了空间好让交叠的手臂放到咖啡桌上，“所以我想都没想就问他在说哪次……”

“难怪这么多年了，他都不敢再往前近一步，”Joanna一副“我就知道会这样”的表情，“迟钝和冷漠在有些时候看起来其实是一回事，再主动的人，也都得被你吓跑了！”

“冷……漠吗？”Mendez回忆了一下每次听到Solo仿佛有所暗示的玩笑话时或是沉默或是发愣的自己，“我……没有想过别人会这么理解，那只是我的……”

“常态是吗？我就知道，”Joanna重重地“唉”了一声，“看来你是真的不知道，对于在意的人来说，每一点细节都可以被放大无数倍、同时又囊括进了多少含义。”

是这样吗？Mendez若有所悟，并不是说他就不在意Solo那些眼神、行为、话语，他只是更惯于用直线去理解，对于Solo向他展现的一切，Mendez也只能以为他真的只是开玩笑或确实是自己因为太强的心理暗示想太多而已。他深知勇敢的反面也有可能是自大，而他并不想因为一时的多想毁了这份长久的友谊。

“真不知道你们是怎么可以相安无事那么多年的，”Joanna以局外人的身份表达着自己对于他们的不解，“明明你们都清楚你们的朋友关系背后另有别情啊……”

“我一直以为我和他都只是太习惯待在彼此身边而已，”Mendez的手指沿着杯口画圈，“我从没有想过我和他有别的可能……”

“从没有想过吗？”Joanna重复着Mendez的语气，问他。

也许有过那么一次、两次、无数次……在Solo投向他的眼神里、在Solo担心他的焦急里、在那些小到衣食住行的操心大到安全与健康的担忧里，反反复复动摇着Mendez“和Solo只做朋友”的决心。我在等你靠近，你又退却了；我不再多心了，你倒又抛出了信号，在这些进与退的来去之间，时间就这么流逝而去，直到彼此都开始习惯了收敛，也习惯了自我否定。

这藏在等待背面的习惯与胆怯，大概才是最易被人疏忽、却又可怕无比的事。

“你就没打算过给他哪怕一点点的信号吗？”见Mendez又陷入沉思，Joanna又不得不开口把他唤回神。她原本对解决别人的爱情问题兴趣不大，不过总是提起Solo却又对现状束手无策的Mendez最终还是勾起了她的好奇心。站在完全不深入了解他俩的立场，Joanna觉得自己更能够一针见血地指出一些什么，作为Mendez少有的、聊得来的女性朋友，她希望自己的看法能够为他带去一些帮助。

“我？”Mendez对Joanna明明再正常不过的提议感到惊讶。

如果Mendez的脑袋上有天线的话，一定也是比别人的短许多。

更何况Joanna觉得他根本没有。

“为什么你不试着主动一次？”Joanna非常认真地看着他，“也许对你来说，这件事会比准确抓住Solo给你的信号更容易一些？”

“大情圣你不觉得你太夸张了吗？”Gaby看着挂了酒店的电话又准备去确认餐厅的订位没有问题的Solo，没好气地笑了一声，“我都想替Mendez问一句为什么你要对他的情人节约会这么上心了。”

“因为这是他第一个不在加班中度过的情人节。”

而且这都是他想要的——

Solo冷淡地给出解释后又自我调侃一般地笑了，“不管你看不看的到，不过我的心确实还在滴血，所以……别拿刀刺我。”

“虽然我并不想插手你的感情问题，”Gaby走过来，重重拍了一下他的背，“但我会替你祈祷在明天发生Mendez突然开窍这种奇迹的。”

要Mendez主动给他回应吗？这种事情，Solo甚至连想都不会去想。对于可能性为零的事情，他根本不愿意去抱有期待。

“指望那个，倒不如指望明天到来之前发生什么外星人入侵地球来得快些。”

奇迹之所以称之为奇迹，是因为发生的概率实在太低，就像该来的情人节总是会来，地球没有在这天爆炸，世界也不可能毁灭，所以Solo还是为Mendez取来了定制的西装，也替他挑选了最适合他的古龙水，帮他定好了餐厅、预留了酒店房间，在Gaby无可奈何的唠叨里完成了这一切，最后目送Mendez去过属于他的情人节。

为什么人类会这么热衷于情人节？不止是情人节，一旦某个日子被安上了一个特殊的名头，它就突然变得意义非凡了。Solo不怎么痛快地打开了电视调到静音，挑了张古典乐的唱片，又为自己开了瓶珍藏已久的酒，端着酒杯在家里从东走到西再走回来，依然没想出个所以然。不管是表白、约会乃至于做爱，在其余三百六十四天去完成和在这一天完成到底有什么区别？是这一天的保险套会特别好用还是去高级餐厅能有对半折扣？它们明明都卯着劲儿要在这一天大赚一笔来着！

从不缺少浪漫夜生活的Napoleon Solo，却要在情人节的这晚，独自在家度过。这和往年的情人节没太大区别，过去数十年他对这个日子的记忆就是和Mendez身处两个不同的国家，从任务中抽出短暂的空闲、电话中听Mendez疲累地抱怨这一晚又要加班。

他当然也完全可以跨出家门，找一个不差的对象共度这一夜，但他想到Mendez今晚正在做的事，他就提不起任何的兴致。最后Solo关掉了电视，停止了音乐，放下了酒瓶，准备做一些无氧运动、洗个澡，过一过早睡早起的健康人生，在心里自嘲地想，自己早晚要适应没有Mendez的“健康人生”。

如果不是没有眼力见儿的门铃声打乱了他的计划。

他透过可视门控看了一眼是谁和他一样在情人节被全世界遗弃……

“你怎么回来了？”

以Solo见过的场面，在他的人生中，实在是很少会对什么事情大惊小怪。而Mendez就占据了那为数不多的几件，比如在离他遥远的地方受了重伤，比如听说他接受了O'Donnell的安排去约会，再比如，在自己把他送出门一小时之后，又出现在了他家门口。

“你就这么把她一个人扔下了？”Solo把他拉了进来，不清楚自己为何要因为看到Mendez又折返而上火，他应该开心才是，“在情人节？”

Mendez把手叠在背后靠上了门，不怎么确定Solo为什么会表现得这么烦躁。但他现在决定先不去想那些，也不准备再因为要猜测Solo的真实想法而左右摇摆。

“事实上，这是她出的主意，我刚刚站在门外给她打电话的时候……”

“你说什么？”

这可能比Solo真的看到外星人入侵还要令他意外。

“她主动提出共进晚餐的那晚，其实只是打算坦率地告诉我，她还没有到那个想要寻觅一个人生伴侣来共度一生的阶段，我接受了她的说法，没有任何失落的感受。我发现我不得不正视自己愿意继续和Joanna相处仅仅只是因为聊得来、想成为朋友，但并没有到异性间因为喜欢所以想要交往的程度；而且我如果仅仅是因为觉得到了合适的年龄才急于觅得一个可以在未来携手的对象的话，对她对我都是不公平的。”  
Mendez在一五一十地坦白，Solo看着他不舒服地扯了扯自己为他打的领带，却没解开。

“也就是那天晚上，她问我为何像完全变了一个人，我老实告诉她是因为我拜托了你，然后……”Mendez的犹豫转瞬即逝，“我也不知道为什么，之后我一直在提起你，不管什么话题，最后总是绕到你。”

这么长久的相伴到底在他生命中留下了多少踪迹？无论随意推回哪一年，Mendez都能细细梳理出许多属于他们之间的回忆。Solo也许把一切都藏匿得很好、也从未将真实的心情说出口，可他带给Mendez的这一切痕迹，远远比那没有机会说出口的隐秘，还要关键得多。

“她仅仅是出于对朋友的关心而产生了一些好奇，所以……”Mendez逼着自己别在这种时候畏缩，“是的，今晚我之所以决定告诉你这些，都是基于她给我的建议。”

他在出门后没多久就折返了回来，他就只是站在Solo家的门外，和Joanna通过电话聊天，Joanna和他打赌说如果他今晚推门进去告诉Solo自己的想法，这个情人节之夜一定会变得非常完美。她还说，她保证这个赌绝不会输。

不管你看不看得见Solo为你所做的付出，它们也依然顽强地像不断掉下的落叶在地上堆积着，当冬日过去、春季来临，埋入泥土的树叶就会变成养分，于是爱也就慢慢萌芽了。

——Mendez确实被Joanna的这段话打动了。

“你说过……”Mendez的左手正捏着右手的手指，像是好不容易下定了决心，他抽出了右手，伸向了Solo，松松地握住了他。

而这一次，他们都明白这绝对不再是演习。

“牵手是拉进两人关系最重要的第一步，是这样吗？”

如果每个人身上都有一个开关的话，Solo想，他一定是被人按了暂停的按钮，他在短时间内无法说话，无法思考，甚至于无法做出回应。

他从来都以为他和Mendez之间用时间堆积起来的距离，永远都无法跨越。他陷在对可能失去的恐惧和自我麻醉中，从没有去体察过Mendez对待他与对待别人时那些细微的差别。那些藏在自在的相处中的属于Mendez的心声……

对于被困在原地的Solo来说，因为太过于胆怯了，所以忽略了同样小心翼翼的Mendez，也因为他的退缩被困在了原地。

其实只差那么一小步，一直以来，他需要踏出的，只是这一小步而已。

面对完全没有言语的Solo，Mendez看起来开始后悔也不自觉地慌张了，然而Solo终究没给他退缩的机会，Solo拨开Mendez的手，都没给他的眼神留出可以黯淡的时间，又迅速地、主动地握住了他的。

他就像是被人推了一把，而从那一秒开始，他就必须只能前进、再也无法后退了。

“为什么你这话听起来就像一点也不相信我教给你的‘知识’？”

“因为牵手太简单了，就只是……太简单了，”Mendez的闪烁其词表明他还处在消化Solo突变的态度中，Solo明白，他那颗只懂得画直线的脑袋，也许真的无法应付自己的隐晦曲折，“我以为交往、约会和恋爱，都是比这要复杂一百倍的学问。”

“很简单吗？”Solo的大拇指在Mendez的掌心轻柔地打着转摩挲着，“我却等了这么久。”

“真抱歉在情人节给你这样的惊吓……”Mendez一板一眼地表达心中所想，如果不够了解Mendez的话，一定会被他的正经逗得哭笑不得。但Solo不一样，他太清楚这除了是Mendez的纯粹之外，也对这深埋在其中的没底气感同身受。

他就是在这样的不自信中，去曲解Mendez每一个无意的眼神和无心的话语。这让他在此间踌躇不前，忐忑不安，被自以为是的理解消磨了仅剩的决心……

“怎么会是惊吓？”

就像小时候因为太过喜欢而保存起来最后忘记要去使用的精美文具，只是一直被好好收藏着的文具，又是怎样的心情？

“你是我最完美的礼物。”

Mendez像是被Solo这句温情的表白吓到了，他收紧下巴抿着嘴腼腆地笑了一下，鼓起半边脸颊想说什么，得到的却是Solo贴上来的一个吻。和练习时的完全不一样，擦过唇瓣像盖了个章一样就点到为止地离开了。

“我总跟自己说，我还没有准备好，我没有准备好告诉你我的感情，没有准备好你会接受我除了好朋友以外的其他身份，更没有准备好把你吓跑……真可笑，如果不是Joanna，我可能永远都准备不好。”

他圈住了Mendez，确认以前的自己，就是世界上最蠢的男人。

“我是不是还没有教过你，情人节最值得做的是什么？”Solo放开Mendez后神态自然地解开袖口，从刚刚不可置信又小心翼翼的情绪中抽身出来的Solo又再次变得游刃有余，他看了看手表，“离情人节结束还有四个小时，我想我们还来得及。”

Mendez起先困惑地扁了下嘴，在Solo的手伸向他亲自为自己穿上的西装外套扣子时，才领悟了什么似的回过了神。

他觉得自己开始焦虑了，那让他的语气变得僵硬，可他并没有要逃开的意思，他只是在Solo好看的笑容里由着他解开裹着自己的一件件、由Solo亲自挑选、专门为他量身打造的精致衣物，他脱得缓慢又细致，就好像在拆一份什么等待已久的情人节礼物。

“但是我……”直到Solo一边扯开他的衬衫一边作势要亲吻他，他才咽着口水说出自己的担心，“从来没有……你知道的，我不想毁了……”

“我们的第一个情人节。”他看着Solo，眼里全是认真的在意。

Solo现在才明白，平日里总是拘束的老实人说起情话来有多要命，他恨不得现在就跳过那些前戏直接进入主题。

“别担心……”但Solo只是揉了一把他的脑袋，无视了这个动作引起的Mendez的低呼抗议，他搂过Mendez的腰，把他带入自己怀里，用唇轻啄他，引领着他倒进床里。Mendez提醒了他，这是他们之间的第一个情人节，这甚至只是他们终于从好朋友变成情侣的第一天！

他确实应该慢慢来，毕竟，他可不想在第一天就把Mendez吓跑。

直到Mendez被他吻得糊里糊涂、身体紧张又期待地邀请着他时，他才终于又换上了那种能掌控一切的表情，腾出空说完了下半句：

“在这方面，我是完美的。”

尾声：

甜蜜的氛围在Solo将自己完全埋到了Mendez身体里、而Mendez喊出混杂着惊吓和痛苦的“不”后急转直下。

“怎么了？”Solo又挺了挺腰，明知故问。

“太大了，Solo！”

“我说过的，我很完美。”

“我并不认同大就是完美。”

“你等下就会认同了。”

Solo无视了Mendez希望他停下的意图，再次动了起来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年2月1日，2月14日情人节完结。以此记录。


End file.
